Lauren and her secret!
by kgarnham
Summary: what i think could happen after the crash and for christmas, please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Christmas is supposed to be a happy time for families and friends. But Lauren has been harboring a secret that will tear her family apart.

As Lauren woke up she could hear chattering downstairs, she wasn't looking forward to today or tomorrow. It was Christmas Eve and she knew her mum would make her help with all the christmas stuff for christmas day. The only thing that kept her going was knowing she would get to see joey tomorrow. Since the car crash she had only seen him a few times, but those times were when she was at her lowest. But now she knew she had to stop behaving like that and start acting like a grown up.

"Morning darling" Tanya smiled walking into the hallway seeing Lauren walk down the stairs.

"Hello, I'm going shopping today with Whitney "she told her mum.

"Ok then well have a nice time" Tanya smiled.

Tanya knew she had a lot on her mind, after Lauren told her about her and joey she tried her hardest to make sure her daughter didn't see him. She was dreading tomorrow as she had the whole family coming round and it wouldn't look good if she hadn't invited joey. She would just have to make sure they didn't sit near each other.

Lauren had finished getting ready by the time Whitney had arrived.

"You girls have a nice time "Tanya smiled at them as they left the house.

Lauren had so much going through her head she wasn't really interested in shopping, but it was the only thing to keep her out of the house. The girls were in and out if shops when Lauren started to feel dizzy so her and Whitney went to the café and sat down. Lucy walked over to them.

"Alright Luce, two coffees please" asked Whitney

"Coming up" said Lucy

"Are you sure you're ok Lauren?" Whitney asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine; it's probably because I didn't have any breakfast before coming out." She told her friend.

Just as they were drinking there coffees joey walked in, he went up to Lucy and kissed her hello. It broke Lauren's heart. She got up and walked out the café and ran home, she ran straight upstairs and locker herself in the bathroom where she broke down and cried.

"Lauren darling are you ok?" Tanya asked knocking on the door, hearing Lauren's sobs.

"Mum I'm fine just please leave me alone." Lauren sobbed.

Tanya walked away knowing it was for the best. A while later she heard the bathroom door undo and heard Lauren's bedroom door shut. Lauren lay down on her bed and clung to one of joeys t-shirts that she'd kept. She slept with it every night. She fell into an exhausted sleep and that's where she stayed until the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren woke up feeling dizzy, she lay in bed trying to relax but her head was spinning, just as she closed her eyes her bedroom door opened.

"Lauren come on get up its time for the presents" abi said cheerfully

Lauren groaned and climbed out of bed, she put her dressing gown on over her pyjamas and walked downstairs, just as she was rounding the bottom joey went to make his way up. They stood in silence looking into each other's eyes. Joey smiled and carried on walking, it killed him to know Lauren hated him, he loved her so much, but Derek had put an end to their relationship. Lauren walked into the lounge and her eyes were met by Derek sitting with a whiskey in his hand smirking at her. She looked around the room and saw jack, Sharon and Denny, carol, Bianca, the kids and her mum and dad. After opening the presents Lauren headed upstairs to get dressed. She was just finishing her make up when Tanya walked into the room

"Are you ok darling? I know it must be hard having joey here, to tell you the truth I don't want him here but for your dad, yeah?" Tanya asked.

"Sure mum, for dad" she smiled back, hating that Tanya hated joey. She loved him so much she hated being so close and not being able to touch him. She got a pain in her stomach and rubbed it smiling to herself.

"Ok everyone get up to the table, tan's gonna serve up" max ordered everyone.

Everyone all got up and were finding their seats, just as Lauren stood up her stomach cramped and she collapsed on the floor screaming out in pain. Joey went running over to her as Lauren tried catching her breath, Tanya heard the scream and ran from the kitchen to the lounge. Carol was calling for an ambulance as Tanya bent down to tend to her daughter, she shoved joeys hand off of Lauren tried to take over.

"Please mum please" Lauren begged to Tanya.

"Please what darling, where's the pain?" Tanya asked a breathless Lauren

"Baby, don't let me lose the baby" Lauren said crying.

Tanya looked at her daughter in shock and then looked at max. He had a puzzled look on his face, she then turned to joey and saw a look of shock on his face, and it hit her.

The paramedics came rushing in as Tanya slowly stood up still shocked to have worked out that Lauren was pregnant by joey. Her cousin. Lauren was put on to a stretcher and was lifted into the ambulance; joey was behind Lauren and Tanya.

"Tanya please" joey looked pleadingly at her

"You've done enough go away!" she shouted back at him

Just as the doors were being shut, Lauren shouted for joey, before he knew it they had gone. Derek was outside watching with a smug look on his face when joey ran up to him.

"Give me your keys" he demanded. Derek just laughed at him, just then jack and max came running out and were getting into max's car so joey jumped in and they sped off before Derek could stop them.

At the hospital Tanya sat in silence next to Lauren. She didn't know what to say to her daughter.

"Mum, I'm sorry" Lauren whispered. Tanya just looked at her. Max came rushing into the room followed by jack and joey. Tanya was furious to see joey and she lashed out at him. Jack pulled her off him

"Tanya calm down will you. Lauren needs you" max shouted at her.

"No! If It weren't for him, we wouldn't be in this situation" Tanya screeched back.

Jack and max looked puzzled at each other, just as the doctor came walking in everyone went quiet.

"Lauren your baby is ok" the doctor started to explain,

"Oh thank god" Lauren started to cry

"But…" the doctor continued, "your red blood cells are very low, which means there's a lack of oxygen getting to the baby" Laruen was in shock as the doctor spoke.

"What will happen to her and the baby?" joey asked the doctor

"She will need to take iron tablets and get plenty of rest, she needs no stress and she needs plenty of fluids." The doctor explained. "Providing she gets all this there shouldn't be a problem, but if she's under stress then there's a chance the baby not pull through without as much oxygen" the doctor finished explaining.

Lauren sat with tears rolling down her cheeks as she took in what the doctor said. She nearly lost her baby and it was her own fault. Only joey was thinking the same, he thought if he hadn't have broken up with Lauren there wouldn't have been any stress and the baby would be ok.

"I'd like to keep Lauren in overnight if that's ok. I know it's Christmas but it's for the best" the doctor told Tanya.

Max, jack, Tanya and joey went to leave. "Joey, will you stay" Lauren asked him. Max looked at Lauren and joey then back to Lauren.

"Lauren whose the dad?" max questioned her.

"urm… jo…joey is" Lauren stuttered.

Max had a shocked expression on his face. He couldn't believe what he had been told. He looked at Tanya and saw she wasn't as shocked. "You knew tan?" he asked her.

"Only that they had been together. I didn't know she was pregnant until today, and then it clicked. I thought if she lost it no one would get hurt" Tanya admitted.

"Hold on! You wanted me to lose my baby?" Lauren asked.

"Lauren come on darling you can't possibly have joeys baby" Tanya said. Lauren and joey looked at her.

"I think you should go. All of you get out" Lauren screamed at them, joey rushed to her side trying to calm her down. Tanya, max and jack left, it was just joey and Lauren. He looked at her

"When was you going to tell me?" he asked her

"I don't know." She told him truthly. "I hadn't made my mind up about what I was going to do"

"How long have you known" he asked her.

"Since the crash. They told me in the hospital that the baby was ok, and then you broke up with me and I didn't know what to do, so I didn't tell anyone." She was crying "I thought, I thought if I kept it you would get back with me. That you wouldn't walk out on your baby like Derek did on you". She told him.

He looked at her crying and thought how beautiful she still was. He loved her and yet he put her through so much. He moved towards her and stroked her cheek, and then pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

"And there is the baby," the doctor said to Lauren and joey. Joey's eyes were fixed on the screen in front of him; he couldn't believe it was a baby, his baby. He looked down at Lauren as she was looking at the screen and kissed her forehead; she turned and smiled at him. It was Boxing Day and Lauren was allowed home. As she and joey got out of the taxi she saw max looking through the curtain, they walked into the house and saw bags lying on the floor; they walked into the lounge where they saw max at the window still and Tanya at the table.

"Mum what's going on?" she asked.

"Joeys going, we don't want him in this house." She spat at her daughter.

"But you can't" Lauren started to protest

"Lauren its fine, I knew I wouldn't be welcome" joey told her

"Yes and you won't be welcome ever again" max stated.

"If joey goes, I go with him" Lauren told her parents

"Don't be silly Lauren your pregnant, you're not going anywhere" Tanya said.

"If you don't want joey here then I'm going, he's the father of my baby! Ok mum, my baby" Lauren was starting to shout, joey touched her arm trying to calm her down.

She ran up to her bedroom, grabbed a bag and started chucking clothes into it. She didn't want to be in the house any longer, joey rushed up the stairs to her, he started to help her, and she smiled at him. They finally made their way down the stairs, joey carrying Laurens bags.

"Please darling don't do this, we can fix it" Tanya pleaded

"Sorry mum. You don't accept joey, you lose me and the baby" Lauren told her.

Before Tanya could say anything else her daughter had gone.

Lynne was sat at home when her doorbell rang. She got up to open it when a smile appeared on her face as she saw her son joey.

"Joey darling come in. what are you doing here?" his mum asked.

"Actually mum it's not just me" he said moving aside so she could see Lauren. He introduced Lauren and Lynne gave her a hug hello. They made their way into the living room where joey went on to tell his mum about his and Laurens relationship.

"So your Derek's niece?" asked Lynne

"Yeah, I'm his brother max's daughter. I can understand if you don't want me here" Lauren said.

"No don't be silly. It's a lot to take in, I mean your cousins. But it's not as if you grew up together, and legally it isn't wrong" Lynne explained.

"The thing is mum, there's something else. Laurens pregnant" he told his mum. Lynne looked shocked as she took in the news.

"Laurens family kicked me out and she left with me, we were wondering if we could stay here?" he asked his mum.

"Of course you can both stay here. I'll sort the spare room out for you both" Lynne got up and headed out of the room.

Lauren moved over to where joey was sitting and curled into him, he held her tight.

"I'm so glad your mum was ok about us" she said to him

"I thought she would be" joey said.

"I'm just sad about my family. They're going to miss out on us and their grandchild." She explained

Joey hugged her tighter to him. One hand on her stomach protecting his baby. After Lynne had sorted their room, Lauren went for a lay down. It gave joey and his mum a chance to talk.

"Thanks for letting us stay mum it means a lot having your support"

"No worries Joe. I just want you to be happy. I was shocked but I do understand"

Finally as it was getting late joey made his way upstairs to check on Lauren, she looked so peaceful, he was just heading out the door when she heard her speak

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked

"I didn't want to wake you" he said moving towards him. She patted the bed indicating for him to lie next to her.

"I love you Lauren" he said passionately

"I love you to" she smiled to him, she lent up to start kissing him, he started to move his hands over her body, she pulled his top over his head and carried on kissing him. Joey started to pull away blushing at her

"whats wrong?" she asked him

"i… I don't wanna hurt the baby" he said looking shy

"joey its fine" she lent up and kissed him again as he laid her back on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later:

Lynne was sat at home when Alice came rushing through the door. She looked a mess, eyes full of tears she tried to speak.

"He's….. Dads…." She stuttered

"Alice love what is it?" her mum asked, joey and Lauren came down the stairs an walked into the living room, joey seeing his sister crying move to her side

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked

"Dad…. He…." Alice still struggled to get her words out

"Derek what? Alice, if he's hurt you, I will kill him" joey stated angrily

"He's dead" was all Alice could say before bursting into tears again.

Joey looked from Alice to Lauren, to Lynne. They all looked shocked as they took in what Alice had said. Lauren made her way upstairs; she wanted to leave Lynne and joey to see to Alice. She picked up her phone and rung abi.

"Lauren hi, it's not really a good time" abi told her

"So it's true, about Derek?" Lauren asked

"Yeah it's true. Everyone's trying to take it in and Alice has run off an no one can find her" abi explained

"Don't worry about Alice; she's here with me and joey. Speak to you soon" she said hanging up.

Joey came up to their room and saw Lauren lying on the bed. "Hey are you ok?" he asked her

"Yeah I'm fine. I just spoke to abi, she's told me it's true, she said they were looking for Alice." She told him

"I think she's gonna stay here with us for a bit" he told her

Joey went and lay on the bed with her, and put his hands on her growing bump, "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you or this baby you know?" he reminded her again, he'd told her nearly every day since he found out about the baby. Lauren smiled and put her hand over his. She couldn't have been happier but it didn't stop her thinking about her family, mainly her mum. She wished she could just talk to her and ask her questions, she loved Lynne and thanked herself she had her, but it wasn't the same as your own mum Lauren often thought.

"do you want to go to the funeral ?" she asked joey.

"I haven't thought about it to be honest" he told her.

"I think we should, for Alice's sake, she'll need us" she told him.

hope your all enjoying, there will be some drama in the next chapter at dereks funeral.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren looked at her reflection in the mirror, her bump was getting big, and she was now almost 6 months gone, everything she tried on made her look ugly she kept thinking.

"Hey you look nice" joey said walking into their room

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, it was the day of Derek's funeral

"I'm ok; it's Alice who's a mess." He informed her

Lauren had finished getting ready when she made her way downstairs, joey, Alice and Lynne were already and waiting. Lauren gave a sympathetic smile to Alice. Joey took Laurens hand and they made their way outside to the taxi. Lauren wasn't looking forward to today, she didn't really wanna see her family, but she knew she couldn't not go.

As they rounded the corner the first person she saw was abi, as she got out of the taxi abi walked over to give her a cuddle hello.

"Alright abs, how is everyone?" she asked

"They're ok, dad and uncle jack are helping to carry the coffin" she explained.

Joey came and stood with the two girls, putting his arm round Laurens shoulders. Lynne and Alice made their way into the church, Lauren and joey decided to stand at the back. She saw Tanya as she made her way to where her two daughters were, Lauren felt joeys grip tighten on her shoulder.

"Abi darling, you ready to come inside?" she asked ignoring Lauren and joey.

"Hello to you to" Lauren said

"I have nothing to say to you. You were the one that walked out on your family" Tanya spat.

Joey took Laurens hand and told her to follow him. As they made their way into the church she saw her family she wanted to say hello to them but thought better of it. Everyone stood in the church as the coffin was brought in; max saw his daughter and looked at her giving her a small sad smile.

As the funeral had finished and the burial was over, everyone made their way back to the vic. Lauren didn't feel as if she would be welcome and didn't wanna go, but Lynne and joey persuaded her for Alice's sake.

The four of them were sat at the table when Lynne asked if anyone wanted a drink, she then made her way to the bar, where she was met by Tanya.

"I think you should be ashamed of yourself" Tanya spat.

"I beg your pardon?" Lynne asked.

"How can you let that go on under your roof? It's disgusting; they're cousins, its wrong!" Tanya proclaimed.

"My son is happy and so is your daughter. Perhaps if you thought of them first rather than what others might think you'd see how happy they are, and how much they're looking forward the baby's arrival. Shame you're going to miss it" Lynne said getting angry.

"Well just remember she isn't your daughter" Tanya said with a smug look on her face

"Maybe you'd do well to remember that she's yours then" Lynne spat before walking away.

"What's was that about?" Lauren asked as Lynne sat back at the table

"Just you're mum telling me her feelings" Lynne said with a smile at Lauren. She then went on to tell her exactly what Tanya had said.

"Tan, I know it's hard but she's your daughter, she's pregnant probably scared and wanting her mother" Sharon said sympathetically to her friend

"She made her choice when she left with him!" Tanya couldn't bring herself to say joeys name.

"Tanya ive never told you the full story about me and Dennis." Sharon began before telling her all about how she and Dennis were half brother and sister. Tanya was about to say something when she saw Lauren making her way over to the table.

"You know it's your fault you're going to miss out on your grandchild. Me and joey have never been happier, and I'm not going to let you ruin that. We love each other and that's all that matters!" she shouted at her mother.

"Lauren, don't talk to me like that. Can't you see how un-natural it is?" Tanya spat

"I don't care what you think any more. You're that disgusted with it, then don't have anything to do with me ever again" she shouted, before collapsing to the floor in pain.

Joey was at her side and Lynne was calling for an ambulance. Lauren cried out in pain, Tanya just watched knowing she had ruined what she had with her daughter.

"Joey the baby" Lauren cried

"Sshh, it's going to be ok. I promise" he said kissing her forehead.

Lauren looked at him as the tears fell down her cheeks. As soon as the ambulance arrived Lauren put into it and joey climbed in as they made their way to the hospital.

"Tanya maybe you should go to the hospital, make sure everything's ok?" Sharon tried to persuade her.

"I don't know your friend Tanya but I know Lauren would want you there. I'm now getting a taxi if you'd like to come with me" Lynne told her.

so whats going to happen next, will tanya go to the hospital? what will happen to the baby?


	6. Chapter 6

At the hospital Lauren was laying on the bed in pain with joey by her side, when they saw Lynne come through the door, followed by Tanya.

"What's she doing here, she's the one who put Lauren here" joey shouted at his mum

"Joey its ok" Lauren said taking a hold of his hand,

"I wanted to make sure you were ok" Tanya said.

Lauren smiled before she screamed out in pain again; she kept getting what felt like stomach cramps. The doctor walked in and spoke

"Lauren, I'm afraid it's not good" he began as joey and Lauren stared at the doctor. "Lauren you're in labour." He went on to say

"No. I can't be, I'm only 6 months gone." She started to get worked up as joey tried to calm her down.

Tanya looked at her daughter, she looked so scared, and she knew in that minute she had to be there for her daughter.

"Darling it's gonna be ok, I know your strong and you can do this" Tanya said warmly. Lauren looked up at Tanya.

"I'm scared mum" she said crying, Tanya took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

1 hour later:

" Ok Lauren on the next contraction you need to push" the doctor told her

"Come on babe, you can do this" joey said kissing her forehead, just before Lauren screamed as the contraction hit her and she was pushing.

"Ok Lauren just one more push, you can do this" the doctor encouraged.

Lauren screamed out as she pushed her baby out. She fell back on the bed, waiting to hear her baby cry, but there was no cry.

"What's going on, why isn't my baby crying?" Lauren shouted at the doctor.

"Lauren you've had a little a boy, he's struggling to breathe. We've put him in an incubator and have taken him to the special care unit." The doctor explained

"Is he going to be ok though?" joey asked the doctor

"It's too soon to say I'm afraid. We're going to do all we can" the doctor said reassuringly

"When can we see him?" Lauren asked

"Once your all cleaned up and sorted I will get someone to come and get you" he told them.

Joey gave Lauren a cuddle, telling her everything was going to be ok, he told her he was going out to see his mum and Tanya.

"Joey what's happened? Is everything ok? Is Lauren ok?" Tanya quickly questioned as joey walked into the waiting room.

He went on to explain what had happened and what was going on with the baby, he told Tanya to go and see Lauren. As she walked into her daughter's room she burst into tears

"Mum, hey its ok." Lauren tried to soothe

"I'm so sorry Lauren, if I hadn't had been so horrible to you, you wouldn't have got stressed out and this might not have happened." She said between tears

"Mum its ok, I don't blame you. I was stressed anyway, what with the funeral and you lot not talking to me" Lauren continued.

"I feel as if it's all my fault, if only I had accepted you and joey" she began to say "then none of this would have happened, you'd probably be at home with us, where you all belong" she finished

"Mum what are you saying?" Lauren asked

"I want you and joey to come home, back to the square" she said

"Mum I don't know, a lot has happened." Lauren said.

"Just think about it, I won't rush you" Tanya said,

Joey walked back into the room and gave Lauren a kiss and asked if she was ready to go and see the baby. As they made their way to the special care unit Lauren held tightly to joeys hand, they walked through the door and their in an incubator was their tiny baby.

They both stood looking at the small baby, Lauren looked up and saw joey had tears in his eyes.

"Hey it's going to be ok" she tried to reassure him. He gave her a small smile back

"Anyway we're gonna need to think of a name for this little fella"she said

Joey looked at her, he knew she was just trying to be strong, but it was supposed to be the other way round, he couldn't cope with it all and walked out of the room leaving Lauren stunned and alone.

so joeys walked out on his baby? is he really like derek? what is lauren going to call the baby? and will they go back to tanyas? hope your all enjoying


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren sat on a chair next to the incubator, when Lynne walked in

"Hello love how is he?" she asked before noticing joey wasn't in the room "where's joey?"

"The baby's ok at the minute, and I don't know where joey is, he walked out" she said starting to cry. Lynne moved over to Lauren cuddling her,

JOEYS P.O.V,

"I feel so bad for walking out on Lauren, but I need time to get my head around what has happened. I knew going to be a dad was hard, but what I felt for that tiny baby was the most intense feeling ever. I never thought I could love anyone until I met Lauren and now we have a beautiful baby, and all I can think about is how my life has changed, but right now I'm not sure if it's for the good."

Lauren was still sitting with her baby when Tanya walked in closely followed by the doctor

"Lauren your baby's heart rate is very weak at the moment, we're using this machine to help him breathe, and we're running some tests to check the baby's organs, make sure everything else is working. Providing it is, all we then hope for is his heart to be able to cope on its own without a machine" he explained.

Lauren took it all in, whilst Tanya stood next to her with a hand on Laurens shoulder. Once the doctor had left Lauren asked Tanya to leave her and the baby alone.

She looked at her baby and started to cry. She was so overwhelmed with what had happened, she couldn't believe joey had walked out, after promising not to be like Derek. She fell asleep with her thoughts, when she woke she saw joey stood next to the incubator.

"Where have you been?" she asked him angrily

"I needed to think about some things" he proclaimed

"Didn't you think that me and your baby might need you?" she spat

"I'm sorry Lauren, I really am" he said "I just I don't know if I can cope with it all "he finished looking down at his feet.

"What? You can't do this? Joey you've got no choice, he's here now and he needs us "she shouted

"Lauren please, I'm sorry, I love you both. I really do" he said before walking away again

Lauren collapsed on the floor crying when Tanya walked in and saw her daughter. She rushed to her side trying to soothe her. Lauren sobbed for all she was worth in her mums arms.

whats going to the baby? will joey come back to lauren? let me no what you want to happen guys


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren spent the next week in hospital with her baby, she had finally decided on a name Bradley James branning. Bradley seemed to be doing well, all his organs were working well and still growing, he was still on the machine for his heart, but the doctors were finally going to be taking him off of it to see if he would cope breathing on his own. It was a day Lauren was dreading. It had been a week since joey walked out on her and Bradley; he hadn't gotten in contact with her. She had carried on being strong for Bradley, knowing he needed his mum.

"Ok Lauren please be prepared, encase anything does happen" the doctor warned her. Tanya stood next to Lauren and held her hand; she knew her daughter was trying not to cry. The doctor unhooked a wire from Bradley, and another doctor switched the machine off, another doctor had a machine ready to check the baby's natural heartbeat. Lauren held her breathe, when the doctor looked up and smiled at Lauren

"His heart rate is going up, and he seems to be coping on his own" the doctor said

Lauren burst into tears, she was so relieved her baby was finally breathing on his own, and his heart was working. The doctor unhooked the other wires from the baby, and finally took him out of the incubator and passed him to Lauren, it was the first time she was holding her baby boy, and she was so overwhelmed.

3 days later they were both finally allowed home, max and Tanya came and picked them up from the hospital. As they pulled up outside the house, Lauren felt nervous at being back, after all her and joey did just up and leave. She got out the car, Tanya got her bags and max got the car seat out and they made their way up the stairs, before Lauren walked in she looked around the square, her eyes immediately fell to the gardens, where her eyes were met with the eyes she had longed to see. Joey was there watching her.

"Mum take Bradley in, I'll be back in a minute" she told her mum.

She made her way back down the stairs and walked over to the gardens, as she got nearer to joey he said hello, but she couldn't stop herself she slapped him hard across the face.

"I guess I deserve that" he said

"You deserve more than that! Where the hell have you been? You don't you care about me and Bradley?" she shouted

"Bradley? You named him then?" he asked

"Of course I named. Couldn't keep calling him, 'him' or baby, could I?" she proclaimed.

"Please Lauren can we talk?" he asked

"I don't wanna listen to what you've got to say joey, you walked out on us" she said before getting up and walking away from him. It broke her heart to leave him but she knew she needed to get home to Bradley as he needed her more.

Lauren walked in the door and all the family were there to welcome her and Bradley home. She smiled a hello to everyone before going over to Tanya to take her baby. She sat down on the sofa when there was a knock at the door. Max went and opened it and his brother Derek walked in.

"Hello Lauren, how are you?" he asked

Lauren just looked at him then away to look back at her baby.

"And is this little Bradley?" he asked. Lauren just nodded

"So is he my great nephew or grandson, gonna be heard to tell him when he's older" Derek smirked.

"Derek not now!" max exclaimed

"Dad its fine, Derek he will be nothing to you, and I will tell him that when he's older" she told him

Lauren started to feel tired so she took Bradley upstairs for a lay down, there was a knock at the door and abi came in.

"Is everything ok Lauren?" she asked

"It will be, when things get back to normal" she replied to her sister

"Have you heard anything from joey?" abi asked.

"He was in the gardens this morning, first time ive seen him in nearly 2 weeks" she stated

Abi lent to cuddle her sister as she began to cry "what did I do abi? Why doesn't he love us?" Lauren sobbed. Abi tried to soothe her, saying comforting thins, Lauren finally asked to be left alone. Lauren laid there looking at Bradley

"I'm sorry daddy isn't here. He promised he wouldn't leave us" she sobbed to her baby.

Joeys P.O.V,

"I can't believe Lauren hates me, I never expected that, I just wanted to cuddle her, she didn't give me the chance to explain. I do lover her and Bradley; I'm just scared of messing it up. I need to speak to her to make her realise."

so will lauren listen to joey, will he get a second chance, does he deserve one? let me know your thoughts


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren had been home now for 2 days, and she hadn't gone out the house, Tanya finally persuaded her to, so she got Bradley wrapped up and in his pushchair and went for a walk round the square. The first person she saw was Kat, she congratulated her. She made her way over to the café, when she walked in she saw Whitney sitting at a table with Tyler. She asked if she could join them, Tyler excused himself giving the girls a chance to catch up.

"How's the little fella doing?" Whitney asked peeking into the pushchair

"Yeah he's ok, up every 3 hours in the night, not that I sleep much I'm scared he'll stop breathing" explained Lauren.

"I'm sure it will get easier" Whitney sympathised.

Whilst talking to Whitney Lauren hadn't noticed Lucy had walked in. she made her way over to their table.

"What are you doing back?" Lucy spat

"Ive come home to my family" Lauren said

"I'm surprised they're having anything to do you and your sprog" Lucy spat

"Don't be so horrible Lucy" Whitney said sticking up for Lauren.

"No its ok whit, she's only jealous" Lauren spat back

"I'm jealous of you and your incest baby?" Lucy shouted

Lauren stared at Lucy before slapping her across the face, Lucy started back on Lauren and they were fighting when Lauren felt someone pulling her away. She turned round ready to shout at the person when saw it was joey.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked

Lauren realised what had happened before she turned back to check Bradley was ok, but he was still sleeping, she got hold of the pushchair and walked out, heading home.

"Lauren please can we talk?" joey pleaded

"Ok, let's go for a walk" she smiled,

They headed towards the park, neither of them talking until they sat at a bench,

"So what do you wanna say?" Lauren asked

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" he began before Lauren cut over him

"Yeah ive heard that then you walk away from us" she spat

"I'm not going to this time Lauren, I was so stupid for what I done, I'm scared of messing it up with Bradley, ive never felt this way, you and him mean more to me than anything, I'd give my life for you two" he said, Lauren felt sorry for him, she had missed him so much, she loved him and wanted him back.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked, "he won't break, don't worry" she laughed seeing the look on joeys face.

For the first time, joey was holding his baby, Lauren noticed he had tears in his eyes; she laid her head on his shoulder as he kissed her hair.

so lauren has forgiven joey, whats going to happen next? will the family welcome him back? theres going to be plenty of drama coming soon


	10. Chapter 10

Joey and Lauren made their way back through the square; joey was pushing the pushchair when they made their way to Laurens house. Lauren unlocked the door and helped joey carry the pram up the stairs. They made their way indoors, when Lauren saw Tanya and max in the living room

"Mum, dad, can we talk please?" she asked them she made her way into the lounge followed by joey carrying Bradley.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tanya spat

"We're back together mum" Lauren said

"Oh no. you're kidding me?" Tanya said to her daughter

"look I know ive got a lot of making up to do, to all of you, but I love Lauren, and I love my son" joey said standing up for himself

"Shame you didn't prove that when Bradley was born" Tanya proclaimed

"Tan, maybe we should listen to what they've both got to say" max said to his wife

"Thank you dad" Lauren began "mum I love him, he loves me and Bradley, he is Bradleys dad, and he deserves to have a family, if you can't accept him, then I will go again, and look what happened last time. We know it's going to take some time, but if I can forgive him then so can you" Lauren explained.

Tanya looked at her daughter, knowing she was right, Bradley did deserve his mum and dad, and she knew joey made Lauren happy

"Ok, I'll accept it" Tanya said with a small smile.

Lauren and joey made their way up to Laurens room, she laid Bradley down in his mosses basket for a nap, she and joey then laid down on the bed cuddling each other.

"I love you Lauren, I promise I'm going to make everything up to you" joey said

"You don't have to do anything, just don't leave me again" Lauren said leaning up to kiss him.

Tanya and max decided to let joey live with them again, so he could be there for Lauren and his baby, that night they all went over the vice for a drink, Cora offered to look after Bradley.

They were all over the vice talking and having a laugh when Derek came over to their table

"Well doesn't this look cosy" he smirked

"Not now del" max said

"Not now? Why am I interrupting something special?" Derek laughed

"No, we're just trying to have a quiet drink" joey stated

"Have you heard Lucy's gone down to Cornwall to spend some time with her brother?" he asked looking at Lauren

"Good riddance" Lauren said

Eventually Derek moved on and left the pub, they all carried on having a drink, when jack and Sharon came in and joined them. They were all having a nice chat when Laurens phone rang

"Hi nan, is everything ok?" Lauren asked

"Lauren have you been home? To check Bradley?" Cora asked

"No, why?" she said turning white

"Lauren he's gone. He's not here. I thought you'd come and got him" Cora said panicking

Lauren hung the phone up, jumped out of her seat and ran out the door all the way to her house, joey and the family close behind her, and she ran in to the lounge where she saw Cora

"Well the hell is he?" Lauren shouted

"I don't know" Cora said

"Have you been drinking?" Lauren asked noticing a bottle of scotch on the table

"I only had a few I think I fell asleep" Cora began

"You fell asleep? I ask you to look after my son and you get drunk?" Lauren shouted

"Lauren what's going on?" joey asked walking into the lounge,

"Bradleys gone" she said crying

"I'm gonna phone the police" jack said

"Mum how the hell could you let this happen! He's a baby" Tanya shouted.

Cora just looked at her not knowing what to say. Finally jack got off the phone and explained that the police were on their way, Lauren sat sobbing in joeys arms

so whose got baby bradley? what do you think should happen next. let me know your thoughts


	11. Chapter 11

"I left him with my Nan, the rest of us went over the road for a drink" Lauren told the officer

"Ok, we'll need to speak to your Nan, Cora" the officer told her

Cora explained all she could to the detectives, she was still drunk, so there wasn't loads they could do. "We'll get as many people on this case as possible" the officer told jack before leaving

"Who would do this to me?" Lauren asked joey, as she sat in his arms

"I don't know but I'm going to find out, and when I do I'm gonna kill them." He proclaimed.

Tanya made her way into the lounge, after she had made Cora go home, "everything's going to be ok darling, they'll find him" she tried to reassure Lauren.

"I need to get out there and look for him" Lauren said getting up

"No Lauren that's not a good idea, why don't you stay here and me joey and jack will go and have a look" max told his daughter

"No I have to be there, he will need his mum" she said crying

"Babe what if the police phone, you need to be here. I'll go and look for him" joey said kissing her forehead.

Just as they were about to leave Derek came in, "I saw a police car here earlier, what's happened this time?" he asked laughing

"Derek not now, Bradleys gone missing." Max told his brother

"What? Who would want to take a baby?" Derek asked

"That's a good question Derek, maybe someone who had a grudge against me or Lauren?" joey said staring at his dad.

"What do you mean by that?" Derek asked looking offended

"You knew we were all in the pub and that Cora was here alone" joey said

"Was it you?" Lauren asked Derek

"No course it went, I wouldn't do that" Derek said, but he didn't sound convincing.

"Babe leave it ok, we're now gonna go look for him" joey said before all the men left the house.

Lauren sat in the lounge clinging to Bradleys blanket; it smelt of him she thought. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to take her baby, and then it clicked. Someone was out for revenge. Someone that wanted to hurt Lauren and joey, like they had been hurt.

"Lucy" Lauren said, Tanya looked at her daughter puzzled

"Lucy what darling?" Tanya asked

"Lucy must have him, she wants to make me hurt like she hurt when joey left her" it dawned on Lauren as she ran out of the house across the square to the beales, Ian answered the door and Lauren barged in rummaging around everywhere

"Does someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked Tanya

"I'm so sorry Ian, baby Bradley has gone missing, Lauren thinks Lucy might have something to do with it" she informed him

"Hold on, lucks not even here she's gone to Cornwall to see peter" he told Tanya

Tanya finally managed to get Lauren out of the beales house and back home, when the men came in after searching.

"I'm sorry darling, there's no-one about" max told his daughter

"It's Lucy, I know she's got him" Lauren told joey

"Hold on, how you know?" joey asked

"I don't I just feel it, she wants to punish me and you for hurting her" she told him,

He took her in his arms trying to soothe her, joey wasn't so convinced that it was Lucy, he didn't she was capable of taking a baby, no matter how angry. He felt it was something to do with Derek, he just didn't know how to get any proof.

Lucy's phone rang, and she answered it when she saw who it was

"What's happened?" she asked the person

"They've rung the police; they've all been out searching. Laurens so upset and hurt" the person on the phone told her

"Derek I don't know if I can do this" Lucy began

"You've got to Lucy, if you do this it will prove how much you love joey and he will come back to you" Derek told her

"Ok, as long as you're sure this is going to help me get joey back" Lucy smiled to herself; she hung the phone up and smiled at the baby she was holding-Bradley.

so lucy has baby bradley, and derek is in on it. what do you want to happen? let me no


	12. Chapter 12

Lauren eventually fell into an exhausted sleep; joey spent the night awake, going over all options of who would have taken Bradley. He kept replaying the image of Lauren finding out he had gone in his head.

"What time is it?" Lauren woke up asking

"It's half 6 babe" he said smiling at her and giving her a kiss

"We're gonna get him back today joey! I have to have him back" Lauren said to joey

"We will get him back babe. Don't worry" he smiled to her

At the breakfast table everyone was silent, not knowing what to say to joey or Lauren, the house phone rung and Lauren leapt out of her seat to answer it,

"May I speak to Miss Lauren branning please?" the person asked

"Yes speaking" Lauren replied

"Lauren, this is detective Daniels, we've had a breakthrough with the case, we ran some CCTV around your area and the local tube station, and we need you to come down to the station to do some identification if possible" the detective asked

"Yes, give me half an hour and I'll be there" Lauren replied hanging the phone up

"They think they know who's got him" Lauren ran into the kitchen shouting to joey

After she got ready, Lauren and joey made their way to the police station, once there they were taken to a private room; the detective explained to them that they would be watching some CCTV footage to see if they recognise anything. Joey held Laurens hand tight as they proceeded to play the footage, joey and Lauren couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Lucy making her way into the tube station carrying baby Bradley.

"I knew it was Lucy" Lauren shouted

"Miss Branning can you confirm you recognise the girl and baby?" the detective asked

"Yes. That is Lucy beale with Bradley! My baby" Lauren started to sob, joey took her in his arms and tried to soothe her

"right miss branning we will speak to everyone who was working last night at the tube station and get platform cctv to see if we can work out where she's gone." The detective explained

Lauren and joey made their way home where they began to explain to max, Tanya and abi what had happened and what was going to happen. There was a knock at the door, abi went to answer it, Cora came walking in looking very tired and had red eyes

"I don't think you should be here" joey told Cora

"I just wanted to ask if there was anything I could do to help?" Cora asked, looking at Tanya

"I think you done enough last night mum" Tanya told her.

Cora went to leave when Lauren walked out of the kitchen closing the door behind her, so it was just her and Cora "nan, I can't forgive you for what you've done, you shouldn't have been drinking, I know you've got a lot going on, but it doesn't excuse it. I trusted you with my baby. I'm sure its eating at you and that you feel guilty. But I do still love you Nan" Lauren said

"You'll never realise just how bad I feel Lauren" Cora said before leaving the house.

Joey tried to persuade lauren to go out, but she wanted to stay by the phone, incase the police called. She sat in the lounge cuddling joey, when there was a knock at the door, joey went and answered it, it was the police. He led them through to the lounge

"Mr and miss branning, we searched the tube cctv footage and found Lucy getting off at London's west side, we then looked at their cctv and saw her getting into a car," the detective informed them, then proceeded to show then a photo of the car with the number plate.

Lauren and joey couldn't believe what car the saw, before joey realised Lauren had got up and ran out of the house, he and the detectives chased after her, she barged straight into Derek's house shouting for him

"alright, alright, calm down" he said

"where the hell is my baby?" lauren screamed, trying to hit him, but she was being pulled away by joey,

The police then went to Derek, hand cuffed him and arrested him.

so dereks been aresseted, whats going to happen now, let me know what you all think


	13. Chapter 13

"Dci Daniels interviewing Mr Derek branning on the abduction of Bradley James branning" the detective said to the tape recorder

"So Derek, do you know where the baby is?" he asked

"No I told you I didn't." Derek answered

"So can you please explain why Lucy beale is getting into your car with a baby?" asked the detective

"No, maybe someone had taken my car, or maybe Lucy wasn't carrying Laurens baby" Derek replied

"Lauren had identified her baby"

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you what I know" he began "Lucy beale rang me and asked me to pick her up; when I got to the tube station she got in the car with a baby. She told me it was Bradley and that she thought if she took him then joey would want to get back with her" Derek told them

"Knowing that she had someone else baby, didn't you think you should take him back to his mum?" the detective asked

"I didn't know for definite if it was baby Bradley, then when I came back and found out, I couldn't say Lucy had him or they would think I was making up an excuse" he continued

"well we need the address of where Lucy beale is please, we'll need to get the baby back and arrest and question her" the officer informed.

They kept Derek on remand, so he couldn't get in contact with anyone. He told them the address of where Lucy was, and the police went to arrest her. The police told Lauren and joey to be at the station when they get back.

Lauren paced the waiting room waiting for her baby, joey just wanted to know the truth. The door open and a female officer carried in Bradley, lauren ran to her and took her baby, kissing him and checking him over, joey had his arms wrapped around both of them as lauren began to cry. As they began to walk out of the police station, they saw Lauren being taken out of a car, Lauren walked up to her

"How could you do this to me?" Lauren shouted

"You deserve it! Even Derek agreed" Lucy spat back, before being dragged inside.

Lauren and joey were back home and Lauren had hold of Bradley, she wouldn't let him out of her sight.

"Babe you're gonna have to put him down at some point" joey told her

"I'm scared joey, I don't wanna lose him again" Lauren said

"It's gonna be ok, both Derek and Lucy have been arrested, just got to wait to see what happens next" joey smiled.

whats going to happen in court? who will get sent down? let me no what you think


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was round the kitchen table when the postman came, abi went and got the letters, she handed Lauren one addressed to her and joey, and she opened it and began to read

"What is it babe?" joey asked

"It's from the court, Lucy and Derek are going to court to be decided by a jury" she told him, she passed the letter to him and took Bradley from Tanya, she wanted her son close.

A week went by and Lauren woke up that day feeling sick. She had been dreading today; she would be facing Derek and Lucy in court. She hoped they both got sent down. She stood over Bradley's cot, watching him sleeps, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked round and saw joey smiling at his son

"He's so beautiful aint he" he smiled at Lauren

"I don't know what I'd done if I'd never got him back" Lauren said, tears pricking her eyes

"Don't think about it babe, we've got him now, and that's all that matters" joey tried to reassure her.

They were ready and walking out of the door, joey had to drag Lauren away from abi who was looking after baby Bradley. They made their way into the court, where they saw the judge, jury, other people Lauren didn't know who.

"Will the officer bring up the first defendant" the judge ordered, and the officer bought up Lucy to the stand.

"Lucy beale, to swear to the court, to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" the judge asked

"Yes I swear by almighty god" she said

"Miss Beale, you were the one who actually took Miss Brannings baby, can you tell the court why please?" The lower asked

"Derek branning told me Lauren had given him the baby, as she didn't want him. Derek told me if I took the baby, his son joey would see how well I looked after him and that he would want to get back with me" Lucy said

"Get back with you?" the lawyer questioned

"Yes, I had gone out with joey branning before, but he broke up with me for Lauren, but I knew he still loved me" she said deliriously

"As if" joey whispered to Lauren, she gripped his hand tighter

"So you thought taking someone else's baby was going to help you get back with an ex-boyfriend?" the lawyer asked

"Well yeah, Derek said so" Lucy said

"Did you not think it would be wise to check with the baby's mother before taking her baby?" asked the lawyer

"Well… no… I suppose not, Derek said it was above board" Lucy told him

"You seem to be putting a lot of blame on to Derek branning" the lawyer quizzed

"That's because it was his idea. I was just helping him. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong" she began to cry

"I think you stole Miss Brannings baby, because your jealous that she is with joey branning and not you" the lawyer stated "that's all your honour" he finished telling the judge.

"The next defendant to the stand is Derek branning" the judge said

"Mr Branning, Miss Beale seems to think that taking Miss Brannings baby was all your idea" the lawyer asked

"No that's not true, she took my grandson and thought that my son would take her back" he began

"He's not your grandson!" Lauren shouted from the dock. Being told to be quiet by the judge and joey.

"Anyway as I was saying, Lucy rung me and asked for my help" Derek continued

"Is it true you and your son joey branning don't get on?" the lawyer asked

"Yes that's sort of true, we don't see eye to eye" Derek told him

"Do you could say you took baby Bradley as a way of revenge to joey?" the lawyer questioned

"No. I wouldn't do that" Derek began to get angry

"You didn't like the idea of joey branning having a baby with Lauren though did you Derek, because they are cousins "the lawyer asked

"It's disgusting! I tried telling them that" Derek said angrily

"That's all your honour" the lawyer finished

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you will now take a break and come to a verdict on how you find Miss Beale and Mr Branning" the judge informed.

"What do you think will happen?" Lauren asked the lawyer in a private room

"I think the jury believe it was down to Derek so he should be found guilty, but Lucy gave a good innocent performance, so I'm not too sure" he told her truthly

Lauren sat in joey's arms, she was so worried about what might happen, both her and joey knew it was down to Derek, and they hoped he got sent down.

"ladies and gentlemen of the jury how do you find miss lucy beale?" the judge asked

"guilty on kidnap, not guilty of intending to cause harm" the jury spokesman said

"and how do you find mr derek branning?" asked the judge

"we find derek guilty of kidnap and guilty of intending to cause harm" the spokesman said

"miss beale, I sentence you to 18 months in prison, suspended by comnuity service for 6 months, mr derek branning I sentence you to 5 years in prisonment" the judge declared

Lauren was relieved that derek was going to prison, she wasn't happy about lucy though, although she had community service it ment she didn't have to go to prison. Her and joey made their way home back to baby Bradley. Lauren took him in her arms, promising to never let anyone hurt him. Joey sat with his arm around lauren, both of them looking at the sleeping baby in laurens arms

"I love you lauren you know that?" joey said

"of course I know, and I love you too" lauren said smiling and giving him a kiss

"I know we've been through a lot but I think its made us really strong" he continued

"yeah I agree, where are you going with this joey?" lauren asked

"lauren will … will you marry me?" joey asked nervously

"oh. My. God. Of course I'll marry you" she said smiling at him. She kissed him and smiled into the kiss. She thought that life couldn't get any better.

so lauren and joey are engaged, will things go smoothley for them? let me no your thoughts


End file.
